ａ ｐｅｒｉｌｏｕｓ ｐｒｅｄｉｃａｍｅｎｔ
by Opal R. Lewis
Summary: (Count Olaf x oc) Evangeline Baudelaire is the seventeen year old heir of the Baudelaire mansion, and lived a unreservedly normal life with her siblings, until a mysterious fire, and an actor had changed it forever. Please look away while you still can.
1. Chapter 1

series of unfortunate events


	2. Chapter 2

series of unfortunate events ~ A Perilous Predicament~

chapter 1.

 **This story is based on the books, the movies, and tv series. However it will not completely follow the story-line!**

For anyone reading this story look away while you still can~

To my lovely Beatrice,

When I first met you I was in heaven,

Now you are.

The settings of this tragic story starts with four Baudelaire children on a rickety trolley. The day seemed to be full of potential, full of fun as the Baudelaire children headed for the beach. The sky was grey and clouds covered the sky, and the beach was in a calm state. There were no waves nor a single ripple that provoked the placid shore. As the trolley halted to a stop the Baudelaire children stepped off. Before they could turn toward the serene beach. A man on the trolley's voice stopped them. "Don't you want to go to the carnival it's better than going to the beach. They have festive games and rides! Festive means -" "We know what festive means." the only male Baudelaire child politely interrupts. "We just thought it was a perfect day to go to the beach." the second oldest Baudelaire stated joyfully. "But it's cloudy out." The man said. "That's what makes it perfect." The eldest Baudelaire said, as she held the youngest sibling in one arm and a case in another, and headed to the beach.

The Baudelaire family had the brightest children of their age. The second oldest Violet was an inventor, who prided in her own inventions. The oldest, Evangeline was musically talented, she was good at any instrument adults would hand at her. Her voice was angelic, however she was to shy to sing in public so you would have to take her siblings word for it. She also loves to write, write stories, plays, musicals, all behind curtains of course. Klaus Baudelaire, the third oldest child was gifted with apprehension. He loves to read any book that's in his view, and his strong memory assured him that every knew experience would be helped by every new information he had read once in his miscellaneous collection of books. Sunny was the youngest Baudelaire child, who had the sharpest teeth for an infant and a strange urge to bite hard objects.

Klaus had set down a blanket on the sand, while Evangeline set sunny down on it, and sat with her, her violin case in hand. Klaus took out his book and sat at the very edge near his sister Violet. Violet was looking for materials to test out her new invention. She turned to her siblings, "I need something agile to toss, perhaps a stone or a rock." "What about this one." Evangeline shows the rock to Violet who nods her head. "We'll need to shape it." She said. Evangeline turned to Sunny. "Sunny would you mind to assist us?" Evangeline asked. The infant babbled as 'sure' and grabbed the rock with her tiny hands and in seconds the rock was smooth and flat. Sunny gave the rock to Violet. "Thank you Sunny, that's perfect." Violet smiled, as she wrote an 'x' on the stone in white. As she was about to skip the rock with her left hand, Klaus interrupted. "Why would you skip with your left hand while, statistics show that using your dominant hands will sufficiently allow you to skip the rock farther." He said. "I suppose I didn't think of that, thank you Klaus." Violet said as she skipped the rock. Klaus had went back to his book and Evangeline took out her violin from its case to play it softly to Sunny. Violet's invention was successful in getting the same stone back from the water. Her siblings were about to congratulate her when they haired a cough echo from the distance. from the fog, a man in a tailored suit and a bowler hat appeared. "Good morning Baudelaire, I'm Mr. Poe Mulctuary Money Management, and I am hear to tell you that your parents have perished in a mysterious fire" Mr. Poe said. The Baudelaire children remained silent. "Perished means-" "We know what perished means." Evangeline said in a low voice, but her eyes were wide in horror. smiled. "You must be Evangeline, the eldest Baudelaire. Although your mansion has burned down your parents have left behind and enormous fortune, which will go to the eldest Baudelaire, Evangeline when she turns eighteen. How old are you Evangeline." Mr. Poe asked. "...seventeen." the eldest stated. but she was in grief about the loss of her parents to care about what Mr. Poe had told her. Klaus was thinking about all of his books that have been perished the fire never to be read again. "Isn't that good news! When Evangeline turns eighteen you Baudelaire are free to live where ever you want, but for now you must live with a closes living relative, which your parents specifically stated!" Mr. Poe stated happily.

"And who is that?" Klaus asked. "We'll talk more about your guardian tomorrow Baudelaires, you must be in terrible grief at your loss. You children will stay with me for the night."Mr. Poe said. The children followed Mr. Poe to his home. Evangeline had sunny wrapped in her arms close to her chest,in grief. Her once normal life had changed within seconds and it would never be the same, thanks to a certain actor.


	3. Evangeline: Hermione Corfield

**This is what Evangeline Baudelaire looks like.**

 **Hermione Corfeild**

 **.**

 **/re/hermione-corfield-120871/**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Beatrice,

When we met your eyes were full of life,

Now they are empty.

(This chapter's just following the Netflix series)

The next day the Baudelaires left Mr. Poe's small, and Evangeline was more than glad to leave. The Poe family were brutally honest, and had no respect for personal privacy. Although they were nice, they were shallow people, Evangeline just hoped that her new guardian would have more hospitality than them. As Evangeline buckled Sunny into the backseat, Klaus and Violet filled the car. Evangeline went to sit in the front with a smiling Mr. Poe. "Who is our guardian Mr. Poe. You haven't told us yet." She said. Holding onto the steering wheel, smiled, "Well Baudelaires your parents have specifically stated if something were to happen to them, like perishing in a mysterious fire, that you Baudelaires would live with your closes living relative." Mr. Poe smiled. "Closes living relative?" Klaus asked. "Closes living relative?" Mr. Poe recited.

"And who would that be?" Violet asked. "I'm glad you asked!" Mr. Poe said with much enthusiasm, looking back into the rear-view mirror at Violet. "His name is Count Olaf. He is a renowned famous actor, I'm sure you have seen some of his works." The Baudelaire Orphans shook their head. "Well anyway, he told me that he was just so excited about you Baudelaire orphans coming to live with him, and he is an actor, so you can tell that what he's saying is true." Mr. Poe stated. Evangeline looked back at her younger siblings with just as much disbelief in her features as them, but again, she shook it off, hoping that this Count Olaf was a nice guy. As Mr.. Poe pulled up to a beautiful street,a judge wearing her wig, holding groceries in her hands. walking up to her home. Evangeline grabbed sunny in one hand, her violin case in the other, and her younger siblings followed her to great the Judge. The Judge turned around and smiled at the sight of the children.

"Well hello, salutations, you must be the Baudelaires, I'm justice Strauss. Welcome to the neighborhood. I just came back from the market, I bought some tools because my toaster doesn't seem to be working, and I brought bread which I was hoping..." Justice Strauss went rambling on until sunny interrupted in her incoherent, baby mumble. "What my sister sunny means to say is that we would be happy to help. I'm an inventor, I could fix your toaster, My brother Klaus is good at remembering information, my sister Sunny has teeth sharp enough to cut the bread, and my older sister Evangeline is musically talented, she could play one of her instruments sometime for you." Violet smiled.

"Oh how lucky am I to have such wonderful children in my life." Justice Strauss cried. "Are you Count Oaf's wife?" Evangeline asked innocently. If she was the Count's wife then she was sure that the Count would be as lovely as Justice Strauss. "What oh no. We're just neighbors. I hardly even know him. He lives over them." Justice Strauss pointed to across the street to a dark, run down manor, which seemed out of place from the rest of the neighborhood, and seemed to carry it's own unpleasant atmosphere. As Evangeline and her siblings moved cautiously over to the dark manor, they failed to recognize a figure, up high in the tower, peering down at them menacingly. As they made it to the front steps, Mr. Poe rang the door bell, which led out a dreadful tune. The Baudelaires waited as no one answered. "That's weird, He said that he couldn't wait to see you." Mr. Poe said, as he rang the doorbell again. This time they could hear rummaging from within, as someone rushed down the stairs then stopped. A series of hellos could be heard from inside as if he was rehearsing a line. Finally the door opened to reveal an eerie looking older man, with graying hair pushed pack, and a matching goatee, and old, rugged looking suit, and a tattoo of an eye on his inner left ankle. The man gave an uncanny smile.

"Hello, Hello, Hello..Children.." He said in a tone which made Evangeline uncomfortable as she shifted Sunny closer to her chest. He moved aside to let the Baudelaires in, in which Evangeline went in first to protect her siblings, in which she failed, but however her siblings noticed the Count looking at Evangeline in an odd way as she walked in before greeting him. "And who are you?" The Count asked, stopping Mr. Poe. "I'm Mr. Poe, from Mulctuary Money Management, we've talked on the phone-" "Of of course, yes the orphans and don't forget your enormous fortune." The count said emphasizing his home as Mr. Poe wrinkled his nose in displeasure of the ghastly sight. "I've heard about your parents, orphan's such tragedy." He said dramatically. "You knew our parents?" Evangeline asked. "Why yes, Beatrice and I go way back." He stated. "You were close with our mother?" Klaus asked, trying to hold in his disdain. The Count looked at the only male Baudelaire and smirked. "Remarkable woman. Flammable." he said nonchalantly, as the Baudelaires gave him a weird look. He then turned to Evangeline, "You remind me of her. A spitting image of her." He said giving her a true smile. Evangeline didn't know what to say. She was in an awkward situation, so she just stared at the older man in front of her, Sunny, held protectively in her arms. The Count's attention was changed to Mr Poe who started coughing. "Yes well,I suppose you will have to fix things up around here, make it more kid friendly. " Mr. Poe said. The Count smirk. "I know it's not much, but I suppose orphans with a bit of your money we could fix this lace up to look nice." He said, staring down at Klaus and Violet. "Now Count Olaf, their parent specifically stated that the Baudelaires' fortune was to be used once the eldest Baudelair, Evangeline, turns eighteen." Mr. Poe stated. The count huffed, and went to 's side, "which one is Evangeline?"The Count whispered. Mr. Poe pointed over to the girl that he kept giving strange looks to. The Count looked over to Evangeline, and smirk, his eyes widening in delight.

I'll pause the story right here to give you the chance to look away. The look that Count Olaf had given Evangeline was the start of the series of unfortunate events that would follow the Baudelaire orphans. So I advise you to look away while you still can.~

A/N I had uploaded this chapter weeks ago and it seems that it was never uploaded. I apologize for the long wait. (this chapter is unedited)


	5. Chapter 5

My Dearest Beatrice,

My heart beats for you,

but yours doesn't beat at all.

As Count Olaf continued to stare at the oldest Baudelaire, the four could only stare back in confusion and worry. The Count was eyeing Evangeline up and down, as if his eyes were judging a piece of artwork. The Counts gaze made Evangeline uncomfortable, as she shifted Sunny in her arms. The awkward eye contact between the Count and the Baudelaires was finally interrupted by the obnoxious coughing fit from Mr. Poe.

" I'm sure the Baudelaire children are in good hands with you Count Olaf." Mr. Poe said, wiping his mouth with his handkerchief. Count Olaf looked annoyed at Poe's interruption, but changed his focus of topic.

"Ah yes I will do what no other has done and take in these unwanted Orphans, you might call it a burden, but that's how generous I am." Olaf said to Poe, but gave a sly grin at Evangeline. The look Count gave to her didn't sit right with Evangeline.

"So, Poe, do i have to sign for them or something?" Count Olaf asked Mr. Poe, which in return he received a confused expression. Mr. Poe replied. "What no. No."

Count Olaf looked back at Poe annoyed as if his still existing presence in his home was a nuisance. "Well then, as they say in the Theatre, exit stage right.' Olaf said nodding his head towards the door, non verbally telling Poe to get out. Poe got the hint and headed towards the door. Olaf was about to eagerly close the door on Poe's back, but Poe turned around to look at the Baudelaires. "Goodbye Evangeline. Goodbye Violet. Goodbye Klaus, Goodbye Sunny, I hope you'll be happy here.I still keep contact with you and check in on how your doing. Call me if you have and questions." Poe said as Olaf started to shove him out the door with all his might. He pushed the giant, rotten wooden doors shut, locking them. The Baudelaire children looked at each other in concern, but quickly averted their gaze back to the Count. The Count now held a wicked smile as he stared down at the orphans. Count Olaf then began to walk slowly towards the children, looking down upon them, and stopping right in front of the middle of the group, where Evangeline stood.

"Well children, before I give you a tour of your new home, aren't you gonna say 'how do you do' to your new guardian." Olaf stated as in more of a demand then a question. Evangeline looked at her younger siblings, with the same unsure expression, before saying,

"How do you do?"

Count Olaf seemed satisfied by her question, but looked at the others lack of response in disdain, and grunted, as he came even closer, getting in their faces, grunted out, "How do I do? Better and better, Baudelaires. Better and better."

(yes i know this is extremely short, but I forgot how to add chapters on here, and it been over a year since I've posted a chapter. But I recently watch the movie, and plan on adding some scenes from it in the next chapter.)


End file.
